mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Rec characters
This is a list of characters from the manga Rec and its adaptations. Characters ; : :An average, twenty-six-year-old salaryman who works in the marketing department of a snack company. He always tries hard to get his advertisement projects chosen, but almost always fails at this. His latest project, Nekoki, was chosen for the mascot of a snack food called and is his first accepted project. :In chapter seven of the manga Matsumaru finally asks Aka to be his girlfriend after they share a passionate kiss for the second time, to which she agrees. Although Matsumaru is in love with Aka he is not above admiring the "assets" of other females, which often puts him in compromising situations; such as when he decides not to erase the doctored photo of him and Ao because her breasts were exposed and Aka accidentally sees it. Also, Matsumaru will at times barge in on Aka without her clothes on or grope some part of her body which earns him a harsh reprimand. ; : :A twenty-year-old aspiring seiyū who idolizes Audrey Hepburn. She voiced the snack food Ha's image character, Nekoki. She is a little eccentric in her actions as she often quotes movie lines from films Audrey Hepburn starred in. She lives with Matsumaru in his apartment, and usually asserts that she is only friends with him, despite the fact she and Matsumaru slept together the first night they met. This provides the crux of the remainder of the series. Kanako Sakai, the seiyū who voiced Aka Onda, also sang the opening theme: . :In chapter seven of the manga Aka agrees to be Matsumaru's girlfriend, but they must keep it a secret at all costs. Even though Aka is in love with Matsumaru, she is very shy and doesn't like him to see her naked. When Matsumaru does something lecherous Aka will strike him as hard as possible. Even though she is embarrassed, Aka is always waiting for the time where her and Matsumaru can have sex for the second time. Usually when they finally get the chance it's interrupted by anything from Sekigahara suddenly appearing to Matsumaru being unable to perform because he thought he had cheated on Aka. ; : :Aka's manager-in-charge. She is sleeping with the company's president. She accidentally gets into two compromising situations with Matsumaru, and he has to spend some time calming Aka down when she sees them. ; : :She is a colleague Matsumaru had a crush on before he made Aka his girlfriend. It is later revealed that she likes to destroy men, and attempts to make Matsumaru think he slept with her, and tell Aka. Her plan fails when Aka keeps her faith in him. ; : :Matsumaru's colleague, who is a fan of Aka. ; :An eccentric movie director who recruits Aka for his newest movie, takes her to Hokkaido, which prompts Matsumaru to pursue her. It's revealed that he had no intentions aside from writing a new script, and helps to strengthen Aka's and Matsumaru's relationship. ; :Nicknamed "Kushi", he is a popular actor who is obsessed with Aka, and becomes friends with Matsumaru to get to her. He moves in next door to them, and confesses to Matsumaru that he loves Aka, and she overhears. He proceeds to come around their house, and Matsumaru has to hide Aka. Kushi actually used to be a fat kid named Yamada that attended the same middle school as Aka. When Aka rejects him he thinks it's because she wants a shōjo manga "hero", so he loses weight and becomes an actor. Despite his initial reasons, Kushi actually becomes good friends with Matsumaru and figures out on his own that Matsumaru and Aka are lovers living together. When Kushi receives injuries to his face after protecting Aka from being injured during a car accident, he apparently convinces Aka into having sex with him. After Kushi realizes that Aka doesn't want to and that she has already found her "hero" he becomes disgusted with himself and apologizes, but says if Matsumaru ever turns into a bad guy he is always there. ; :Aka's previous manager who tried to control her personal life to maximize her popularity. ; :Aka's younger sister. She is first introduced in chapter thirty-one in the fourth manga volume. She is a very talented animator and is the chief animator on Aka's new movie Jupiter the Great. She despises her sister and also falls in love with Matsumaru. She makes several attempts to flirt with Matsumaru and tries to break him up with Aka. Ao comes down with a cold and while Matsumaru is caring for her they are seen by Aka in a naked embrace. This misunderstanding results in Aka beginning to doubt how faithul Matsumaru is. Ao delights in the idea that she tore Matsumaru away from Aka in the same manner that Aka "stole" their father away from her. In chapter thirty-seven Ao falls into depression and comes out of it when Aka and the animation team for Aka's animated film Jupiter the Great make a dvd for her. She then admits she was bitter because she felt that Aka "stole" their father, but she still loves her "onee-chan" (sister). Ao seems to have a weird preference for men wearing neckties which initially attracts her to Matsumaru. Ao also admits that while she wasn't really in love with Matsumaru but she did like him a little bit and starts to refer to him as "onii-chan" (brother). Like her sister Ao's name is also the name of a color. In her case it is the color blue. ; :A voice actor who is a friend of Aka's. She is a huge fan of Kushi. ; :Aka's other voice actor friend, she is best friends with Maki, and they are often seen together. She has to pretend to be Matsumaru's girlfriend when Kushi comes to their house. ; ; Rec